The Bombing
by GiveMeBooks13
Summary: Country, after country, after country. One, by one, all dead. No one knows who the bombers are- once someone finds out, it won't matter anymore. There will be no one left to tell. Everyone is going to die. Everyone will be gone, because of the bombing. If you read this, PLEASE review! Please. [Has nothing to do with Desperation, this an original! My own story, not a fanfic.]
1. Japan is Dead

**Okay, so it's going to start out slow, but I PROMISE it will get good! Just stay will me! Keep reading, please! If you read this chapter, PLEASE review, I don't even care if it's a bad review, I want feedback! I want you to tell me what you think!**

* * *

I walk through the front doors of my high school, Friday morning, and my best friend, Megan Nolan, runs up to me, crying. She embraces me, as I stand solidified, in confusion.

"What's wrong?" I ask, urgently, as I pull her away, by her shoulders. She stares at me as if I'm the only person who doesn't know what's going on.

"Caleb's in Japan." She says. Caleb is Megan's nineteen-year-old brother, and one of my close friends.

"What, do you mean? I know he's in Japan- He's on a missions trip... Right?" I suddenly feel anxious, realizing something happened to Caleb.

"Didn't you watch the news, last night?...Japan was bombed." My stomach drops.

"...Caleb?" I ask, cautiously.

"He's _dead_." Her voice cracks as she chokes on her tears.

"Oh..." I trail off, and suddenly everything feels fake. I look around and everything looks blurry. I hear a ringing sound in the distance, but nothing comprehends. I am

vaguely aware of myself sinking into a corner, crying. I notice Meagan joining me, by my side. I put my face into my knees, and I don't know how long has passed before I

look up again.

* * *

When I finally lift my face, I'm in the corner of the hallway, right next to the entrance. I look over and Megan is clinging to my arm, and whimpering softly. _I'm a failure,_ I

think. _I should be comforting her for _her_ loss, not crying over _mine. I wrap my arms around her, and hug her tightly. I notice that we're alone in the hallway, and I check my

watch- it's 11:06. "Crap, Meg we're late!" I exclaim. I stand up and pull Megan onto her feet.

"Wait, what time is it?" She asks urgently, "I completely forgot that we had to go to class!"

"It's eleven o' clock, we have to go!" I shout.

* * *

I approach my front porch after school and try the door knob, but it's locked. My mom never locks the door. She leaves it open so I can get in if she's late. I jiggle it again,

and knock on the door. After a few seconds the door opens and I'm looking right at my moms "ticked off" face.

"What did I do?" I ask, immediately.

"Why weren't you in class this morning?" She questions as she ushers me in.

"I was crying with Megan." I state, blatantly.

"What? Why were you crying?" She asks me.

"Caleb," I say slowly. I choke up. "He- Japan was..."

"Oh, no..." She trails off, meaning she knew what happened with the bombs. "Honey, I'm so sorry..." She hugs me. She tells me that we have to do something for the Nolan's,

so she calls them and tells them she's sorry for their loss. She lets them know that we'll be making them dinner tonight, and we run out to get some food.

* * *

I knock on the Nolan's door, with a horrible feeling in my stomach. Megan opens the door, and we hand them their dinner. They're a generally quiet family, but tonight, they're

dead silent. I don't try to make conversation- there's nothing I can say. My mom says she's sorry, again. And Mrs. Nolan thanks her for the food. But that was all. When we

got home, I asked her how many bombs there were, how big they were, which parts of Mongolia they bombed, and who the bombers were. She didn't know how many, or

how big. But she answered my last two questions. "No one knows who the bombers were... whoever it was, they bombed all of Japan. The whole country." She takes a shaky

breath. "The whole population is dead."


	2. Korea's Next

I sit on the couch for a while, thinking about the conversation I had with my mom. I turn on the TV, and when I do I see the News Ticker, on the bottom of the screen, says in

bold capital letters **"****SOUTH KOREA BOMBED, ENTIRE POPULATION DESTROYED ****COMPLETELY"** I stare in shock, wondering who would be so evil as to kill every last

person, in an _entire_ _country_. I quickly get my laptop, and bring it to the living room. I sit ion the couch, and look up a world map to see where Japan and South Korea are. I see

Japan is east of the continent of Asia, and South Korea is just west of Japan. After that, I look up the enemies of Japan- all I find is North Korea. I look up enemies of South

Korea next, and I find China and, also, North Korea. I do some more research on the disputes of Japan, and of South Korea until I get tired and fall asleep on the couch.

* * *

I suspect North Korea of the attack until the next night, when I turn on the TV and, again, see news of a bombing. This time it's North Korea. So, as of now, Japan, South Korea,

and North Korea are all desolate. I continue my research, trying to find out who could be behind the bombings, when I come across something I hadn't thought of until now.

On someone's blog, there's a video, which someone recovered from a camera that belonged to a victim of the bombing in Japan. On the video it shows the boy who's holding

the camera hugging his knees, sitting under some sort of make shift shelter. He babbles in a foreign language, most likely Japanese, and then turns the camera to an opening in

his shelter. Through the crack I see airplanes swarming the sky, I look closer and see there's some kind of logo or words on the side of the airplane. I pause it when the

camera's at a good angle and look closer at the words but the plane is too far away from the camera- the words are too small. "Ugh!" I moan. I can't zoom in on my laptop...

But I can on my tablet. I rush to email the link of the video to myself, and open the link on my tablet. When I pull up the video, I pause it at the same angle I did on my lap top,

and zoom in. The words are foreign. I don't know what language they're in- all I see are random dashes and squiggles. It looks like some Asian language. I don't know

where to go now.

* * *

**Seriously****, though- I don't know where to go from here. I'm having some writers block. :( I'll update soon, but for now I have to ****focus on my Hunger Games SYOT.**


End file.
